Angel From the Past
by Syrius-Undomiel
Summary: SB/OC rating will probably change to pg-13. i'm really bad at summarys but sirius is out of azkaban and afriad to contact the only person he's ever loved, she still loves him, he just doesn't know it. but remus loves her too. and what else will happen


Disclaimer: yeah yeah yeah. I know I don't own them, the wonderful JKR does. But I DO however own Tuyen so there is no using her in any other stories. Got it? and I'd like to think I own Sirius, I have him tied up in my closet. Heh heh  
  
Ok guys you know how this goes. Please review! It's the only way I know if this is terrible or not! And yes this is an SB/OC. NO SLASH!!!!!!!!!! In my opinion, slash is WRONG and it will never be in any of my stories, nor will I read any with slash. There is way way too much RL/SB stuff out there. Well here it is! I hope you enjoy!  
  
Oh and summery. Lol well Sirius has to struggle with a love from his past, weather he can go back to her, if she still loves him, what if Remus loves her as well? What else will happen through all this? Well read it and find out. Heh  
  
  
  
Chapter 1-Letters and Nightmares Remus Lupin sat at his kitchen table early one morning. Light was just beginning to creep over the horizon and shine out over the lake near his small house. Inside it was mostly dark, with only one candle lit and barely any light from the sunrise slipping in through the small window by his door. He was staring absentmindedly out the window, thinking. He had had no letter from Sirius the past 3 months. It worried him. Sirius wrote him almost every week. This was odd. He was almost ready to leave his small lonely cabin in the woods and go searching for him. An owl hooting outside the window jerked him away from his thoughts. He quickly crossed the distance to the window in hopes the letter would be from Sirius. He opened the window and the owl flew silently in, dropping the letter on the table and perching on a bookcase on the other side of the room. He picked up the letter and ripped it open. It wasn't Sirius' handwriting. His spirits sank but he began to read it anyway. It was from Dumbledore. It read: Remus, I have delayed a bit sending you this letter, I wanted you to receive close to the time that that what I will speak of should happen. Voldemort has made his comeback. He has a body, and a group of his former followers. Including Pettigrew. I have sent Severus to resume his former work as a spy. And Sirius to gather all those who will believe me and take action. At the time that I send this, he will be about a week's distance from your house. I told him to take shelter there until I send for both of you. A note to you: as his friend, I would make sure he has contacted everyone of the old group. I trust you understand what I mean. Sincerely, Albus Dumbledore Lupin tossed the letter onto his already messy bookshelf and sighed. So Sirius was safe. Good. He would fear him being captured though until he had seen his old friend. He absentmindedly opened the window and let the owl back out. The beginning of a small smile swept across his lips. Everyone. Well he knew Sirius would argue with him on that point. But Lupin had almost always won slight battles that the two of them had had before, this one should be easy. He laughed. Like hell it would be. He would never want to go to her. well, he would. But he'd never acknowledge it. she was Tuyen. Sirius' only love in all his 7 years at Hogwarts. They had loved each other so much... Sirius had even bought her a ring. Had planned to ask her to marry him, but he never got the chance. She had cried for so long..no one had been able to comfort her. to that day she barely lived, not speaking to you if she could help it. she had never for a moment believed that her Sirius was guilty. Never. Lupin had brought her up to Sirius before, but hadn't again seeing how much pain Sirius had gone through at the mention of her name. He had said "are you kidding? She could never love me anymore." Lupin knew it wan't true. Lupin himself had loved her...but he knew she never would love him as anymore than a friend. But she did love Sirius with all her heart, and they deserved to be happy together. He would have to try again.. for both her life as much as Sirius'.  
  
Tuyen tossed and turned in bed. She had thrown all the blankets off her bed, struggling with some terrible dream. "Sirius..she whispered. "Please..no!" she sat up in bed, shaking violently. Just another nightmare. Like she had all the time now. Another vision of Sirius, alone, and she was unable to help him. "Unable? Or unwilling?" a nasty little voice in the back of her head sneered. She shook her head "Just a nightmare. I know I would have helped him if I could..I know it." she whispered, but her voice shook as if she herself was unsure of what she had said. She stood up and walked, still shaking, to the bathroom. She splashed some water on her face, then headed for her living room, sure she would not be able to sleep again that night. She sat down in a chair and pulled an old blanket around her. at first she picked up a book from the table by the chair, but found she couldn't concentrate enough to read. She for a moment, unsure of what to do. She felt so alone, and helpless. Slowly she stood up and went to her bedroom. She swung open the closet door and went to the back. In as tattered old box, she found what she was looking for. A photo album. She took it back to her bed and sat down to look through it. she absentmindedly flipped past the first few pages, those were taken when she was younger, before she had gone to Hogwarts. At the moment, she had no wish to see those. She flipped to the back, to her graduation picture from Hogwarts. Her breathe caught in her throat. She hadn't looked at these pictures for about 13 years, she had been unable to. Now, there he was. Smiling back at her, his arm around her in the picture. They were both laughing, and she leaned on his shoulder and waved. A single tear fell on the page beside the picture. Tuyen shut the album and set it down in the box. "Sirius will you always haunt my dreams? Will you never come back to me? What could I have done? Could I have saved you? I can't take this!" her apartment was silent, giving no answer. She wrapped herself in a blanket and cried herself to sleep, a vision of the man she loved still in her thoughts. 


End file.
